


Impressions

by perhelion



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, oh look i can write multiple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhelion/pseuds/perhelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions weren't always right, and frankly, neither were seconds. It takes a bit to actually get to know who you are working with. || Multi-chaptered. Also maybe going to be part of a series?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've been toying with for a while now. Kirigiri gets partnered up and hates it and then eventually romance I guess. I'm considering writing a series as to how all the characters will fit into this AU of sorts, if I have enough inspiration. Sidenote - I'm taking fic requests. I don't mind doing ships, but I would like them to be ones I like. However, I'm craving writing some good thoughtfics, so maybe a character and a subject, and I'll see what I can cough up? Let me know!

Kyouko wasn't terribly happy with having been assigned a partner. Not happy at all, actually. She liked working by herself, and had been more than frustrated when she was told she would be getting a partner. Part of it was because she was sure she'd stop getting her usual cases, which were generally murders or other unsavory things, as she knew he was a rookie. She thought her partner would be a major setback, and she thought it absolutely unfair, as there were several others on the force who could have used a partner, but definitely not her.

On the other hand, she hadn't even met the boy yet. It wouldn't hurt to give him a chance, she supposed. Her boss had told him he was waiting back in Kyouko's office for her, and as she headed back that direction, she began to wonder what her partner would be like, after all, all she had been given was a name. Makoto Naegi.

She opened the door with a strong hope that he would show promise, as she doubted she would be able to work (long) with someone incompetent. Once she had entered the room, her eyes immediately fell on the new thing in the room. The first thing that registered was how boyish he looked. Really, he didn't look like he belonged.

Having been sitting in a chair, he scrambled to his feet. Kyouko regarded him carefully. He wasn't very tall - shorter than her, actually - and the way he watched her anxiously was not promising. Everything about him seemed very, well, submissive, and she tried not to seem too disdainful, reminding herself that looks could be deceiving.

He greeted her rather brightly, holding out his hand with a childish, anxious smile. She paused, before she took his hand with one of her gloved ones. His grip was not as firm as hers, and she shook his hand once before drawing her hand back. He looked rather intimidated now.

Frankly, Kyouko was thoroughly unimpressed. In fact, she thought, almost wryly, that he would have to do quite a bit to redeem himself. There was absolutely nothing about him so far that showed anything particularly promise-worthy. He was inept in her eyes for the moment, and she honestly didn't think she'd ever been so unimpressed with someone.

Were she not polite, she might have said something.


End file.
